


Things Happen

by ClearNoiz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearNoiz/pseuds/ClearNoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As life goes on we learn things and grow. Stuff happens, people die, things change. But sometimes it seems like life sucks. But ever think it sucks for a reason. And that reason is for the better? Follow the story of Xhadow and how she figures out what this means and how this quote affects her and the others around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allance

"Do we really need another member in the group? I mean we have Mercury..." Emerald stated through the ear piece. "Do I have to remind you of your place again?" Cinder said sternly through the ear piece. "No you don't ma'am."

"Ha. Whipped."

"Mercury please I need no more banter...from the both of you now back to the task at hand are you in position?"

"Yes." Emerald said. She stood at the top balcony looking down at the crowd of people below her. Most of them formed a circle around the cage screaming and shaking it.

The people around her shook the balcony that looked petty unstable itself. Other people on the ground around the cage in the back pushed trying to get to the front. Other people were jumping trying to get a better look at the upcoming action. Would just be easier to look from the balcony, Emerald thought to herself although the balcony was full itself.

"Mercury." Emerald heard Cinder in her ear.

"Yah, I'm in position. I'm almost about to go in so...radio silence?"

"If that's what you need then yes. Radio silence for the both of you. Open up the fregancy if their are any problems, put it back on when you get out. Got it?"

"Yes. Ma'am."

"Sure."

With that the feed went dead in both their ear pieces. Emerald would whisper a don't fuck up down to Mercury. But she doubts he could eff up this mission, especially if he's in his element of fighting.

"Here are the rules. No weapons what so ever. You fight till one of your auras brake. If your opponent's aura breaks you do one finishing move and thats it. You kill that person after their aura brakes your disqualified."

"Got it." Mercury said to the referee. The referee walked to the center of the cage. "Today we have a show full of young blood. One the left we have returning campaign, Koios." The crowd went absolutely wild. A girl walked out probably about the same age as Mercury if not then one year younger she had a short ponytail that didn't even go past her shoulders. Her hair was raven black but the ends faded into purple. Her outfit was simple black pants and a black corset with a black cloak that had a hoody finishing it off. Her mask being black as well covering the bottom of her face. Her eyes being the most distinctive especially since it was hazel eyes against dark skin.

"On the right we have a new challenger. Mercury Black." The referee anoccented.

"Wait, Black like Marcus Black? The assassin?"

"He had a son, I never knew." The whispers carried through out the crowd. Maybe it was a bad idea to use his full name, though he wasn't shocked the people in the crowd knew who his dad was. Especially in a place like this.

"All right fighters get in position." The girl walked up to Mercury and got in her fighting position.

"One."

"So black is your favorite color. Huh?" He chuckled.

"Two."

She rolled her eyes.

"Three."

That caused him to smirk.

"FIGHT!" The referee called out then jumped back.

Mercury tried to trip her up by going for her legs by trying to sweep his under hers. Which almost got her but she flipped back and the back flipped over him. Mercury got up from his position ran at her he threw his leg at her and she put up both her arms to block it.

"So you fight mainly with your legs, umm okay." Koios randomly said to him.

"Kind of cool,Huh?

She went to punch him in the face but he grabbed her hand and simply flung her forward. But she caught herself only sliding and gently hitting the cage. "hmm." She said to herself getting a fix idea of how he fought. Mercury came at her again running full speed at her, as he did she stood her ground. As he came at her she got ready to punch him again.

He took the bait, he used his left hand to block her and then swung his right leg to hit her in the head, which she dodged. She took advantage of that and upper cut him and then kicked him in the chest. Now it was his turn to go flying across the ring when his body hit the ground he automatically slid across the floor.

"Ow." Emerald said from where she was standing on the balcony. The second Mercury looked up she was in mid air her foot getting ready to slam down on him. "Oh. No you don't." He said before her foot could make contact with his face he grabbed her ankle. Once he had her he threw her on the opposite side of the ring. Her back hitting the chained wall. "Damn." Was all she said as she slid down the chained wall slowly she stared to stand up but Mercury was quicker. He was their before she could get up he punched her in the face and then kneed her in the stomach. She stumbled back a little and then Mercury tripped her up with the same move he tried in his first attack when the match started. She hit the ground and got up only to get hit again the second hit Mercury sent at her broke her aura. Mercury had won. "FINISH HER! FINISH HER! FINISH HER!" The crowd bursted out yelling while stomping on the ground and shaking the cage. Mercury shrugged and walked over to her and picked her up by the collar and threw her up in the air. When she was half way in mid air his foot connected with her stomach and he slammed her down to the ground. "Ughh" was all that could be heard from her. As she laid their on the ground the referee counted down from three. "Well it looks like we have a new winner, Mercury Black." The little cheers got lost in the sea of Boo's. "Thanks for the workout." He said turning his back to he and walking away. She was in a crouched position hold her stomach struggling to breathe. "Cocky baster..." She said as she spit out some blood on to the ground then wiped her mouth. Mercury walked out of the ring. "My winnings?" he asked the referee. "Of course. Just go to the back the boss will meet you soon and you can collect your prize." Mercury walked to what seemed to be the back and waited. "That was a good fight my boy, mind coming back for another one. Oh my manners, I'm Joe." He said before Mercury could answer him. The man put out his hand for a good shake. He was probably in his mid forties was a little on the heavy side and with the way he was dressed you can tell he had some money. Mercury shook his hand loosely. "Sorry, I was just passing by looking for something to kill time. So no." "Well too bad you are one hell of a good fighter." "Um, my winnings?" "Oh yah." Joe went to a safe using a key and eye recognition. "Night teen hundred...Twenty hundred. Uh,Twenty five-hundred." He said handing the wad to Mercury which he looked at and then skimmed the top with his thumb. He looked over and saw the girl he just fought in pain. "Theirs more money where that came from you know, all you have to do is come back." Joe's voice snapped Mercury's attention back to him. "Nah. I'm good." He said walking away towards the girl. "Here." He said handing the girl half of the stash. "What the catch?" She asked. "No. Catch just feeling...generous...which I never do so..." He shook the money in front of her face and the smirked. She gave him a mysterious look. "Going once...twice..." Before he could say sold she took the money from his hands. "I don't want to see you ever again." "Wow. So ungrateful." Mercury said with a shake of his head while walking away. "Their's something off about that boy..." Koios said under her breath as she watched him walk away. "So, did you like watching me fight?" Mercury asked as he flung a arm over Emeralds shoulder , she harshly pushed him off of her and rolled her eyes. "No but I did enjoy the parts where she was kicking your ass." They had walked out of the underground fight club and were heading to now meet cinder. It was late into night, the sound of the crowds inside fading into a calm silence as they got further away. "What did we learn?" Both Emerald and Mercury jumped as they weren't expecting Cinder to just pop up. "She's a good fighter. If I trained her she could probably beat me in a fight. Keyword being probably." Emerald rolled her eyes at him for the hundredth time that day. "She's good at reading the enemies and their attacks. She learned Mercury's style quick and worked on finding an advantage." "Although it didn't help her much." Emerald didn't even fight him and she wanted to punch him in the face. "Very good observation you two now when we get home I want you two to rest up. We have important things to attend to in the next following days." 3 days later "You attack my son and expect me to except your offer?" "It wasn't an a attack it was a test. I was testing his ability to hold up in a fight." Cinder explained. The whole team sat in a office like room with was a plain gray color and only had a desk and two leather chairs. Mercury and Emerald sat in thoes chairs while Cinder stood. The man before was in his mid fifties had light brown eyes and black hair with a few grays here and there, he sighed heavily. "Charles. All I ask is for a small alliance. Your place becomes our place and we have access to your people and you have access to mine." Emerald and Mercury looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. "Also your son and daughter are exceptional fighters I hate to see their talents go to waste." "How did you know about my daughter?" Charles asked a expression showing up on his face that Mercury read as, protective. Cinder just simply smiled her golden eyes glowing like they usually do when she thinks she has someone on edge. "She probably started going back to the fighting ring at night again." The guy leaning on the wall said. Which they learned had the name Jett, he was the son of Charles. He seemed about six two and was lean and wore a mussel tank top on his right arm was a tattoo, he had the same brown eyes as his dad and his black hair was parted in the middle with the left side shaved. "Do I have to put bars on her damn window now and lock her door from the outside. Geez, She's the reason I'm getting gray hair." Mercury cleared his throat. "Oh. Sorry about that, Jett please go get your sister I would like to have a talk with her." Jett shook his head and walked out the door. "Cinder if you may." Charles spoke after Jett walked out. "Oh of course. Mercury, Emerald." "Got it." Mercury said. The two teens got up and walked out of the room. "Now we can finally discuss this in more detail." Was all the teens heard as they left the room. They stood out side the door. Mercury ended up leaning on a wall while Emerald walked around the hallway looking at the paintings on the wall. "Look if you would stop locking me in this house, maybe just maaybe I wouldn't have to sneak out to have a life!" "Fighting in some sleazy fight club is not having a life. You could of been killed, dad's right when he says you need to stop." Jett yelled back at the voice which the assumed was his sister. Mercury smirked at the sound of the females voice which he recognized instantly Emerald just raised a eyebrow at him. "I didn't train all these years to be locked up in a fucking house. Grandpa didn't train me to be some dansel in distress! He thought me how hold my-" "Enough." Jett cut her off. By now they were halfway down the steps. "Ugh you and dad are just alike. Who told you-" she paused when she reached the bottom. "You..." "Welp, if it isn't the cute mistress of the night." Mercury remarked. "Xhadow. No!" By the time Jett called out and tried to grab her Xhadow had one of her duel sword at Mercury's throat. "The weird name you used that night was just a cover up. Huh?" Mercury went to kick her but jumped back taking the sword away from his throat. "Guess you learned from that night." "You cocky little." She ran at him full force. Mercury was all ready in his fighting position. He blocked the first blow of the sword with his foot. "Dumb ass..." The words escaping her lips as she pulled another sword from her back with quick speed stabbing it into his leg. By now Charels and Cinder came out of the room. "Xhadow stop this instant!" "Oops" Was all she could say as she twisted the blade to the right. "Fuckkk." Was all hat can be heard as Mercury fell to the ground in pain his metal leg was completely sliced. Mercury laid on the fool in horrible pain and shock. "You...good damn...bitch." He spat in between breaths. "You better think twice before taking me out in front of people that took me months to gain respect from, you dick." "My office. Now!" Charles voice boomed at his daughter. "Whatever." Xhadow said walking into the room his dad just walked out of. "And that is why I want to ally with you, Charles. Your son and daughter strength together would be unbelievable." Cinder said making her final point. "I'm sorry but she won't be going anywhere for a while. Hate to hurt your plan." Xhadow walked down the stairs to the garage. She was walking slowly as she didn't want to do as she was told to. She didn't knock on the door and just walked in. Mercury was at work on his leg that was propped on a table, trying his best to attach the new parts of his leg to whatever was left of the old one. "You're dad making you apologize?" Mercury asked not even looking up at Xhadow. "Yah. But you know how I am." "Not gonna." He said and while working. Xhadow grabbed a random chair and pulled it to the edge of table. "Why are you still here?" He asked stopping his work. "Cause why not?" Mercury chuckled and went back to working as Xhadow zoned out. "How did you know?" Mercury asked the question snapping her out of whatever thought she was having. "Hmm?" "How did you know about my leg? How did you know it wasnt flesh and bone?" He asked again. "When you hit me it was harder then other people's hits thats I have fought I thought you put all your aura into your legs but I know aura can only protect you if t's your body so i know you had to be pushing it into something." "And that something was my legs." "Yup, that and my grandpa had one and I used to spar with him all the time." Mercury smiled to himself this girl was smart no wonder Cinder wanted to ally with Charles. A silence fell upon them, the only sound being the clink of metal. "Not gonna ask how I lost my legs and got these?" Mercury spoke. "My grandpa said it was rude to ask amputates how they lost their legs." "Well he's not wrong." He spoke, Xhadow put her hand out. "Truce?" "What?" Mercury asked. "Where even now. You effed me up, I effed you up. I just don't want rivalry to mess us up if we going on missions or whatever." She explained. "If your going to worry about rivalry you should look out for Emerald. Cinder says you did a good job and she tries to fight you." "Trust me we won't have any problems,were already good friends." She crossed her arms and smiled backed. "Well that was quick must be some female bonding mess." "Our just a general dislike of someone." "Wow. I'm hurt!" Mercury said looking appalled and putting a hand on his heart. Xhadow got and started to leave the room. "Hey." Mercury called at her, she stopped in the door way and looked back. "I look forward to working with you." "Same." Xhadow said back with a smirk as she walked out of the room.


	2. The start

~A year later~

Cinder lied on the hospital bed unconscious hooked up to a ventilation system. "It's really weird actually, it's like she's frozen." Both Emerald and Mercury looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. "All her vitals are in tacked just not moving but she's alive somehow, although her breathing is slow." The man in the white coat rolled in his chair to grab some printed papers then handed them to Charles. "I'll have to run through some more tests before I can figure out what's wrong." Charles looked down at the paper his dark brown eyes skimming each word. "Thanks for everything Jim." Charles said putting out his hand with Jim taking it and shaking it. "Anything for a friend." Jim said back with a smile. Jim rolled his chair back to his work station Charles walked up to the metal desk and set a wad of cash down. "Your a friend take this as a favor." Charles ignored him and pushed the wad of cash closer to him. "No. I mean it you deserve..." Charles voice faded as Emerald walked away from the two bickering men. "Whelp this sucks." She heard a Mercury say she ignored him and kept walking and of course his footsteps followed. "Look Mercury I'm not in the mood for any of your dumb ass ranter or half ass jokes. Just leave me alone." Emerald snapped at him. "We'll sorry for trying to start a conversation." He said turning around only to be met by Charles. "Head to the car." Was all Charles said.

Once in the car it was silent no radio was playing Emerald sat in the back seat looking out the window too upset to say anything. Mercury sat one seat over from her looking out the other window. "How long till we get there?" Mercury whined his eyes meeting with Charles in the rear view mirror. "How old are you again?" Charles asked. "Why do you need to know?" Mercury snapped back. "Your a little to whinny and fresh for me. But trust me while living in my house that will change quickly." Charles stated Mercury chuckled at his response. "I doubt that." "You really think so?" Charles said pulling into the drive way of the house.

The house was simple, it was black and white on the outside and seemed too have two floors. Yet when you walked inside it was huge, before you entered the living room you had to walk down a short hallway. Once they entered the living room they had to walk down three steps and were met with a couch in front of a fire place. To top it all off their was a big glass chandelier in the middle of the room. Mercury whistled. "Damn, Fancy" he said. "Do you ever I dunnon shut up?" Emerald said pushing past Mercury as he laughed lightly. "Nope." Mercury responded Emerald rolled her eyes. "The kitchen is to your right through that door there is also there is a door leading to the basement that is a training and work out area. For now Jett will show you to your rooms." Charles explained as if on cue Jett apperaded by the foot of the stairs. He wore the same thing as he did in the last encounter a dark brown muscle tank that went with his eyes and black military pants with combat boots.

"I see you still dress the same." Mercury shot at him. "I see you still have the same mouth." Jett said back. "I don't care how you do it, but get along good enough to work together. This is also not a suggestion but a order." Charles said causing the two boys to turn in his direction. Mercury turned back and smirked at Jett who just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Let me show you to your room you punk. Emerald I'll show you to your room after Mercury." He said as they walked up stairs together. Okay was all she said as she went to sit down on the couch.

The second floor of the house was just as simple as the rest of the house. It was a hallway with rooms on each side. Mercury guessed the rooms were fairly big telling from the space in-between each one of them. "This ones yours." Jett said opening the door on the left. It was a basic room one bed against the wall, a window,a small dresser draw and a closet. "Right here." Jett said pushing opening a door near the dresser. "Is the bathroom."

"Where's your sister?" Mercury randomly asked trowing his bag on the bed and laying down on it.

"Why do you need to know?" Jett asked now leaning against the wall.

"Just wondering, that's all." Mercury answered back.

"I don't know what the hell you're implying but you stay away from my sister."

"You really think I want your sister." Mercury chuckled. "You can get out."

"Excuse me?" Jett said pushing off the wall his hands curled into fists. "You heard me, get out of my room." Jett closed his eyes and inhaled in and out and then stared to leave the room he stopped in the door way and then turned. "Be down in ten minutes." Jett said coldly.

~Ten minutes later~

Emerald and Mercury were all ready in the living room for the briefing of the mission Charles had for them. They sat on the couch together as Jett strolled in and shot Mercury a dirty look. "We know you don't like me spare me the look please." Mercury said. "Hmm. I'll remember that when you're getting your ass is getting kicked and you need me to save you." Jett flashed him smile which caused Mercury to smirk back at him. "You guys were probably brothers in another life." Emerald commented. "Please if I was his brother I'd-" Jett was cut off by the sound of his dad clearing his throat which was also his way of saying shut up.

"Nice for you to join us Xhadow." Charles said as he did everyone looked up at the stair case. She was wearing dark gray knee high boots with black leather skinny jeans. Her shirt stopped a little bit above her hips her belly showing a bit. The top of the shirt was low cut with two straps on either side connecting to one strap around her neck. The shirt was all black except for the left and right sides which were dark purple the whole outfit was topped off with a dark gray leather jacket.

Her jet black hair was put into a high ponytail and her bangs were swept to the left side covering one eye some what, the ends of her hair were still purple. It was hard to believe this was the same girl from last year. "Your drooling." Emerald commented as she elbowed Mercury. "Ouch" "You should hit him harder." Jett said. "That's enough!" Charles snapped at his son. Which caused Mercury to throw another smirk in his direction. In all that time Xhadow had already sat down to her brothers right. "The mission is simple get in then get out with the money. But do not hurt or kill the boss. His office is located here." He said pointing to the map with a laser pointer. "I've sent maps to all your scrolls with the location. You will be brought their by plane." Charles explained.

~ A hour later ~

They were dropped off a mile away from their target point."We get in there slip in and out, got it." Jett explained once they were in eye shot. "A) We know that and B) Who put you in charge?" Mercury chimed in. Jett rolled his eyes for the hundreth time that night. "You guys know your positoion just go."

Xhadow and Emerald were the ones to slip in and get the cash while Jett and Mercury were look outs. Xhadow and Emerald came in from the roof and we're now on a platform over looking everything in front of them were boxes so they were some what hidden. There were a few thugs on the floor level loading something into the warehouse. "The office is there." Xhadow pointed to a door that was on a second level but was on a different platform then theres. There were two guards with guns by the stairs leading up to the room. "I can make the guards think you're invisible." Emerald said.

Xhadow asumed this had to do with a semblance she had so she just went with it. "I'll give you a count down when you get close enough." Emerald said Xhadow shook his head. Xhadow swiftly made her way down the stairs. Xhadow managed to duck behind some chairs and then hid behind a random bar. There were three thugs on the main floor. "Be careful with those boxes! The boss will have our head if even one is broken." One thug said. "Got it." Another one said. Xhadow watched from the bar as they all went to the left to asist the other guy and Xhadow. She waited for her move

Emerald started to speak into the ear piece they both had on.

3...2...1...GO!

Once Emerald said go Xhadow started to tiptoe by them. "Wanna get something to eat after this?" One of them said. "Sure." A young looking one said. Xhadow was now half way up the stairs when...

BAM!

Gun fire could be heard as well as someone yell, "We have intruders!"

This can only mean one thing: Someone fucked up.

Xhadow was knocked out of her thoughts when a bullet went flying by her head. "Another one! How did she even get passed us?" She took out her dual sword and clicked them together and swiftly shot the both of them which caused them to knock out. To her luck the door to the office was open and to her bigger luck the safe was in site. Everything was out in the open for the taking. "Idiot." She whispered to herself.

She walked up to it and took out a small knife from her pocket then slipped it into the space between the door and the edge. "I believe you are the idiot." Xhadow sighed then looked up to see a gun pointed at her. All she did was smile and then waved by and disappeared into the floor below her. The guy looked around confused pointing his gun in every direction. Then Xhadow came from the left side with a spin kick this causing the gun to be knocked out of his hand. "The fuck kind of semblance was that?!" He said. "Keep guessing." She said taking out one of her duel swords.

The blade sliced throughhis clothing to reveal he was wearing some sort armor on both his arms. Well at least he wasn't a complete idoit. "Good try little girl" He said with a laugh which she just kicked him in the stomach. "It may protect your arms but not anything else. The passcode now." Her voice booming even over the gun fire. "Heh. You'll never get it." Xhadow took it as a challenge and was going to interrogate him more, but then she noticed.

He was holding something in his right pocket, Xhadow caught on quickly what it was. "Shit." Xhadow said running away. "That's right little girl run." He said. Xhadow pressed the button on her ear peice fast.

"Guys we have to get out of here he has a-"

But it was too late. The bomb went off and the whole building blew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit cliff hanger. Okay sorry it took like FOREVER to get this chapter out I hit several writer blocks and i had to edit it so yah. I'll try to update faster but idk how fast cause school does start this week for me. As you can see things are a little slow but they will pick up soon. Anyway I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter do comment your thoughts or criticism. And if your new do subcribe anyway see you in the next update!

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on here and writing a OC fanfic for this fandom. I will be updateing it on here and on Fanfiction.net under the name XxClearNoizxX
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So do comment what you think, critique where you see fit, ask me any questions(Which I will answered at the end of next chapter) see you when i upload the next chapter:D


End file.
